The visit
by Green Water Melon
Summary: Clancy went to go visit Todd... Well not exactly.


**AN: This is my first T & P fanfic. There might be a second chapter or maybe even more but whatever, I'll leave it complete anyway. **

**Summary: Clancy went to go visit Todd... Well not exactly.**

Clancy lifted his hand up to the piece of wood gently knocking on it, Mr. Allison's door. Todd had given him a strange phone call which seemed to bother Clancy, maybe because Todd had no explanation to explain his strange behavior or maybe it was the mere reason he asked Clancy of all people for the weird request... Well the request wasn't so strange and Todd wasn't acting anything of the sort but it still bothered him.

MOMENTS BEFORE...

"Where are they?" Clancy mumbled running back and forth all over the house and at the same time bumping into furniture making him more angered by the second. Where ever could his glasses be? He was going to go back up stairs for the fiftieth time when the phone rang "Who could that be" He grunted running over to the phone but before he could pick it up he tripped falling onto the table the phone was on making all the items on it slide of.

~Ring~ ~Ring ~ ~Ring~

He heard the phone call for him, mocking him. Why did he let Cecilia touch his glasses? She would never tell him where they were the next day.

He reached out to pick the phone up of the ground "Hello, Clancy speaking" He lazily said  
>"Hi Clancy" He rose an eyebrow<br>"Who is this" Clancy asked standing up to get off the table  
>"Who do you think this is, take a good guess" Of course it was Todd, strange for him to be calling him, it was usually the other way around<p>

"I was assuming it was you... SO, why did you call?"  
>"..." Nothing was heard from the other line<br>"Hello?" Clancy questioned worried Todd had suddenly left  
>"Could I ask you a favour?" the other man asked after a while<br>"Go on, I'm listening."

"...?" Silence was heard once again, was Todd acting shy? That seems so out of character for him  
>"Could you come over to my place and ... bring an extra pair of cloths... for me?" Todd finally answered<br>"What? Why?" Was there something wrong with Mr. Allison, could he be sick or something?  
>"... J-just do it"<br>"But I want to know wh-"  
>"COME OVER TO MY PLACE RIGHT AWAY, BYE"<br>And he hung up.

Guess he had no other choice but to do as the man said, but where were his glasses?!  
>"oh... there they are" they were beside the phone<p>

IN THE PRESENT...

And here Clancy was, in his hand he held a plastic bag filled with the pair of clothes Todd had requested.  
>~Knock~ ~Knock~ ~Knock~ Clancy tried again sighing heavily "Mr. Allison?" he called out for him<br>Clattering and mumbling could be heard from inside the apartment but he did here one sentence clearly

"Stupid dress!" it was very faint but loud enough to hear 'What dress?' But Clancy could easily be mistaken

Then suddenly the door beside Todd's flung open "TODD ARE YOU OKAY?!" the curious feminine voice shouted grabbing Clancy's attention. "Oh! Miss. Petunia it's you" He said and the girl suddenly looked at him strangely... Did he do something wrong? "And uhhmmm... who might you be?" she asked, that made sense he was a total stranger to her. But before Clancy could answer she had already answered herself "OH YEAH! You're Mr. Allison's friend... Clancy!" she shouted proud to remember  
>"Had Todd been talking about me?" He asked but she shook her head "No not really... I just get bits of pieces here and there from him... I don't recall that actually <em>talking<em> about you" To Clancy that was considered talking about him... wonder what he says about him...  
>Cluttering could be heard from inside Todd's door.<br>"Are you here to see Todd?" Petunia asked  
>"Yes...?" Clancy answered<br>"Oh" she looked to the ground with worried eyes "I haven't seen Todd in two days, he's been cooped up in there ever since! I tried knocking on his door but he wouldn't open up!" She explained... How strange...

He turned to the door and knocked again "Did you not hear what I just said to you?!" she said crossing her arms a bit angered "Mr. Allison had asked me to come here so he should be opening the door soon" Clancy explained "Oh..." Lady Petunia cooed coming out from her door way to wait beside the man. Silence had immediately fallen over them... AWKWARD~~~...

Then the sounds in Todd's apartment stopped, what would that mean?

"Mr. Allison?" Clancy said but nothing was heard "Todd, if I don't see your face in the next ten seconds I'm coming in" Petunia pouted and Clancy gave her a glare "It's pretty obvious he left the door locked"

They now heard muffled voices coming from the inside

"Yeah I know, but hopefully I scare him or something" she shrugged, that didn't make any sense.  
>"Todd, are you okay?" Clancy said trying to communicate to the man behind the door as Petunia started counting... Really Petunia? As for a response, he got nothing.<p>

"TEN!" She shouted and he sighed "I'm coming in!" She walked up to the door to grab the door knob "You know the doors locked righ-" "WAIT DON'T!" they heard from the inside, it was Todd Allison. But it was too late for him because Petunia had all ready opened the door surprisingly it was unlocked.

Petunia seemed very happy to finally see him again "Todd! Are you ok-" but then wasn't so cheerful after she opened the door. "..." Clancy had looked over her shoulder and now understood why Allison had asked for an extra pair of cloths... well not really.

Todd was at the entrance of the door but he was on the ground blushing madly maybe because he was wearing a French maid uniform, yes it was the kind for women. And to make it more awkward there was a man with black hair and pale skin leaning forward to Mr. Allison but looking up to the two visitors who had come to see Todd.

"Hello" The black haired man said calmly not moving from his spot  
>"A-are we interrupting something here?" Clancy asked not sure of what to do next<br>"W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING !" Petunia suddenly shouted  
>They started arguing about things Clancy didn't know about but it didn't matter, he just learned (or maybe just misunderstood) something very crucial.<p>

Todd Allison could be gay...

"Here" Clancy said bluntly and threw the bag at Todd so he could leave the scene hopefully unnoticed.  
>'They way I'll see him will forever change...' Clancy sighed burying his head into his hand.<p> 


End file.
